The invention relates to an electrodynamic actuator.
Electrodynamic actuators are for example known as moving coils which are used as sound transducers in electrodynamic loudspeakers, for example. An electric current flows through a cylindrical coil in a magnetic field of a permanent magnet and generates a force onto the coil device which is oriented perpendicularly to the current direction and to the magnetic field. However, such a moving coil requires a relatively complex mounting of the coil and a corresponding space.